


Kinsukuroi

by Light7



Series: Broken [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Demons, Family Bonding, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light7/pseuds/Light7
Summary: A sequel to Broken. Dante, Nero and Vergil head out on a job but a panic attack ends up revealing more about the past than any of them were expecting.
Series: Broken [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815730
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Kinsukuroi

Dante was getting used to waking up on top of his brother.

Ever since they had their brief chat, Dante would wake each morning sprawled over Vergil, who was beneath him. Dante had become the proverbial human shield, at least that’s how the human in him like thinking of it, the demon in him thought of it as dominance. Look who’s on top, king of the castle.

That’s not to say his demon did not enjoy the role of protector, it had surprised Dante by relishing in it. The damn egomaniac creature that it was loved being needed by something as strong as Vergil. Vergil was a creature that could rival any demon Lord in existence, especially after ingesting the Qliphoth fruit, but he needed Dante to feel safe.  
Oh yeah, his demon bloody loved that.

They had both adapted to their new normal and things slowly improved. Vergil still got flinchy and sometimes Dante could ignore it, though more often than not he couldn’t, and they would come to blows. Either outcome always seemed to settle the situation. Nero would no doubt frown at him attacking his brother because he had a panic attack, but Nero didn’t understand how demons worked, he couldn’t wrap his head around how fighting could pull Vergil out of that dark place quicker than anything else Dante could do. Or how it was also a demonstration to Vergil’s demon that Dante did not see him as weak, but as a rival, something worth fighting.

“Will you stop that?” Nero snapped, bringing Dante out of his thoughts. Immediately assuming that Nero was irritated with him and Vergil, he double-checked to make sure they weren’t doing anything. But to his relief, they were still behaving themselves, sitting in the back of Nico’s van, Vergil leaning his back against his brother’s shoulder reading, while Dante daydreamed the drive away.

“Nah ahh,” Nico grinned, “I’m driving, we follow my rules.”

“You call this driving?” Nero grumbled, standing up and heading to the back of the van.

“You scared of a little old car wreck?” Dante grinned when Nero sat opposite him. Nero glared but said nothing. Dante frowned when the kid did not rise to his bait.

“You’re learning,” Vergil sounded too smug for his own good, Nero smiled.

“What do you mean, learning?” Dante snapped, absently stealing Vergil’s book. Vergil dug a far-too-sharp elbow into Dante’s ribs and snatched the book back when Dante doubled over.

“I got some fatherly advice on dealing with your bullshit,” Nero said.

“You two are ganging up on me!” Dante snapped. “That’s just mean.” Neither Nero nor Vergil said anything, Dante pouted.

The van veered suddenly to the left and braked sharply. Nero fell off his seat with an indignant shout, Dante allowed himself to topple and squish his brother.

“We’re here!” Nico called as Vergil shoved Dante off of him.

“Oaf,” Vergil muttered, getting to his feet.

“What the hell happened here?” Nico said, rolling down the side window and leaning out. “It’s a ghost town.”

“That’s kind of the point,” Nero muttered, getting to his feet and brushing dust off his grubby jeans.

“You come for some demon R&R?” Nico snorted.

“Yes,” Nero said, deadpan. “That’s exactly it, we wanted a vacation, so we came to a town where every human mysteriously disappeared and demons took up residence.”

“It’s a day spa,” Dante grinned.

“Sounds a lot like what happened when…” Nico trailed off, glancing at Vergil out of the corner of her eye. Vergil huffed but said nothing.

“That why I dragged him along,” Dante swung an arm over Vergil’s shoulder. “Can’t have brother dearest sitting on his backside eating bonbons while there’s work to be done. Work that matches his expertise at that.” Vergil did not dislodge his brother’s arm, but he glared at him. No doubt the insulation that Vergil was freeloading was irritating him.

“I’m a consultant and I am charging you,” Vergil said.

“Mates rates?” Nero said. Vergil did not dignify this with an answer.

Vergil was not ‘officially’ part of the DMC franchise, though he had been bullied into a few jobs (as a consultant, he insisted). Vergil had picked up his previous business model of selling demonic artefacts, creating and crafting demon arms, and offering consultations to shady types for extortionate fees. It was a lucrative business for those with the right connections.

Nero had referred to his father as a demonic Indiana ones when one of the ‘consultations’ ended up involving the recovery of an artefact from a demonic temple and had resulted in the temple’s destruction via ancient booby-traps. Nero had even changed his ringtone to Indiana Jones theme for three weeks after that misadventure. The result of him doing so had been Vergil point blank, refusing to allow his son to tag along on consultations for the next six months. Nero had retaliated by buying Vergil an Indiana Jones-style hat, which Dante then stole.

They stepped out of the van together and took in the town.

It truly seemed deserted, not a soul in sight. Cars blocked the roads, parked, or rather crashed, haphazardly when the drivers had ‘vanished’.

“Hello!” Dante bellowed, listening to his voice echo through the street.

“This isn’t a Qliphoth,” Vergil said when the echo died away.

“You sure?” Nero said. Vergil raised an eyebrow at him. “Yeah ok, but how can you be sure we’ve just stepped out of the van?”

“You mean other than there not being a giant tree on the horizon?” Dante said.

“Plants start small,” Nero snapped.

“A Qliphoth has a very distinctive scent,” Vergil said patiently, facing Nero. “When we return home, go into the downstairs bathroom in the office, you’ll recognise it.”

“Wait, hang on,” Dante snapped. “You’ve got another one of those things? But we killed it.”

“I might have taken a cutting,” Vergil said, then rolled his eyes at his brother’s horrified expression. “It’s a small-scale plant, Dante.”

“You feeding it people?” Nero said firmly.

“No,” Vergil pinched the bridge of his nose. “My blood is human enough for it to live and flourish at the scale I need it to be. I am not trying to buy more fruit.”

“And you’re keeping it in the bathroom,” Dante snapped.

“It has south-facing windows,” Vergil said, his tone showing that this was obvious.

“Why do you need it at all?” Nero said.

“Qliphoth’s have unique properties beyond the creation of fruit,” Vergil shrugged a shoulder elegantly. “Those properties make them useful ingredients for many items that can prove lucrative.”

“You could have told me,” Dante huffed. “Growing a man-eating plant in my bathroom and not even telling me, what if it tried to eat me on the toilet?”

“Then it would die from toxic exposure,” Vergil muttered. “I didn’t hide it, Dante, it is on the windowsill, I cannot be blamed for your lack of observation.”

“Can we discuss this later?” Nero said. “We’re supposed to be on a job.”

“There’s nothing further to discuss,” Vergil huffed. “I owe you no further explanation.”

“Wait, did you just call me poisonous!” Dante snapped. Nero rolled his eyes when Vergil smirked.

“Job,” Nero snapped, wondering when he had become the adult in the situation.

“Fine,” Dante said. “But you’re getting a butt-kicking later.”

“I doubt it,” Vergil continued to smirk, Dante grinned.

“Job!” Nero snapped louder.

“Very well,” Vergil turned his back to his brother. “The reason for the disappearances is not immediately apparent. I recommend you advance onward.” With that, he turned as if to head back into the van.

“You’re coming to,” Dante said.

“You required me only if the situation involved a Qliphoth, it doesn’t, I’m going home. I will send you my bill.” He drew Yamato, holding it poised to cut a doorway.

“Asshole, you’re helping,” Dante said, grabbing his brother’s arm. “And your bill is going in the trash.”

“Come on,” Nero said. Vergil looked at his son for a moment before letting out a sigh.

“Only because I’m already here, and I’m charging the hourly rate now.”

“Hourly!” Dante snapped. “No way! You’re hourly rates insane!” Vergil smiled. “Besides you owe me, I’m renting out the bathroom to your damned people eating tree, funnily enough, the rent matches your hourly rate exactly.” 

“Job!” Nero yelled.

“Very well,” Vergil said. Nero raised his eyebrows at that, he’d half expected to spend the rest of the afternoon by the van with his father and uncle ‘negotiating’. Vergil’s quick withdrawal from the dispute made him suspicious.

“Wait, why?” Nero said. Vergil gave him what he probably thought to be an innocent or at least neutral expression But Nero was getting used to reading his father and he was hiding something.

“Job,” Dante mimicked Nero. Nero held up a hand.

“No, you’ve seen something, what is it?” he stepped into his father’s personal space. Vergil held his stare for a long moment, a long enough moment for Dante to get bored and come to stand at the side of them gently poking their cheeks. Vergil abruptly punched his brother hard enough to send him to the ground and sighed.

“Look,” Vergil tipped his chin and Nero followed where he was pointing. There was a demon carcass in the road.

“And?” Nero pinched the bridge of his nose. Why was his father so reluctant to share anything, even basic information?

“That is a Fury, for them to be simple foot soldiers there must be something powerful here.”

“So, this is an opportunity for you to build your demon arm portfolio,” Nero sighed. “Fine, whatever.”

“Can we kill things now?” Dante said.

“If you can find them,” Nero muttered.

“Bring me back something nice!” Nico called from the van as they finally started into the town.

***

They had been searching the town for two hours by the time they found the first one. It was a unique-looking creature, thin-bodied, with multiple long arms, and overly long legs. It took a fair amount of effort to bring it down and when they did it opened like a fruit. Inside was a human.

“Holy shit,” Dante muttered as the human within stirred.

“Guess we found the townsfolk,” Nero muttered.

“Hey there little guy,” Dante reached into the demonic remains and pulled the human out. “What ya doing in there?” the man looked terrible. His veins ran dark, visible against his skin, his hair was patchy and falling out fast, his limbs weak. The man was shaking, his eyes too wide. He started making sounds, not words, though it looked like he was trying to speak. His panic grew wilder with each passing second.

“Ok, calm down,” Nero stepped forward. The man continued to freak out, screaming and fighting, trying to escape Dante’s impossible grip on his arm. Dante let go, and the man raced away, running straight into a wall and falling, now silent. Nero walked over to him, noted the fatal head wound the man had given himself and pronounced him dead.

“The hell?” Dante said looking at Vergil who was standing ramrod straight, tense and pale. “You ok there?” Dante tried to ignore the rank stink of panic coming from his brother. Now was not the time to fight. Vergil said nothing, but started walking with purpose towards the town hall.

As he stepped onto the Town Hall steps another demon emerged, different from the last, followed by another and another and another, each one unique.

“Holy shit,” Nero muttered. “You think all of them are…” he trailed off.

“Yeah,” Dante grunted, but he was watching his brother. Vergil had taken several steps back, away from the swarming demons, his fingers trembling where they gripped Yamato. “Vergil?” Dante called. “You wanna come over here?” Vergil did not answer, but he stopped his retreat. A demonic snarl tearing out from his human throat.

“Uh, father?” Nero finally seemed to pick up on something not being right with his father. He stepped forward; Dante closed a tight hand on Nero’s shoulder.

“Hold up kid, this will not be pretty,” he said. Vergil dropped the Yamato and gripped the sides of his head, still snarling.

“What the fuck?” Nero tried to get out of Dante’s grip.

“He’s losing it,” Dante said. Nero looked at him, panic on his features. “His demons coming out and Vergil will not be in the driving seat. Come on, we’d better get back.”

They made it across the road before demonic energy flooded the space, Nero watched as his father’s high devil form emerged and advanced. It was deranged, its movements brutal with none of his father’s usual efficiency and grace. It tore through the hoard of people-demons with talons and teeth. Blue fire burning in its wake.

“At least he’s earning that hourly rate,” Dante said with forced humour, his voice tight.

“The hell is happening,” Nero said. Over the screams of the people-demons and the snarls and roars of his father. ‘Do we need to stop him?’ went unsaid.

“You’re the therapist, not me,” Dante said.

“You knew this was happening,” Nero said as one of the Town Hall walls fell and a high order demon emerged from the rubble. It cried out in defiance of its minions being slaughtered and advanced. Again, Nero went to step forward to help.

“Don’t,” Dante snapped. “He won’t recognise you kid.”

“We can’t just stand here!” Nero shouted over the increasing cacophony of the fight.

“We can and we will, he’ll snap out of it once everything’s dead,” Dante muttered. ‘I hope,’ again remaining unsaid.

“Why?” Nero said again.

“Like I said, you’re the therapist. Seeing the people-demons must have set him off worse than before.”

“Wait, this is a fucking panic attack!” Nero snapped, watching as his mindless father pinned the high order demon and started pulling off limbs.

“A bad one, yes,” Dante said. The high order demon fell still when its head was detached from its body. The sudden quiet was almost more unsettling than the fight had been, at least until the sounds of eating took the place of silence.

“Vergil, we have food at home,” Dante called across the space. “You don’t know where that’s been.” Vergil stopped feasting, stared at his brother for a moment, then with a warning snarl returned to his ‘meal’. “Fine, but you better eat your dinner.”

“You know using humour as a coping mechanism is transparent as hell,” Nero muttered, turning his back on the display before him.

“Yeah well it works,” Dante said sitting down. Together they waited, ignoring the massacre on the other side of the street.

It was getting dark before Vergil froze, transformed abruptly back to his usual self and collapsed in the ichor of his kill. “Finally,” Dante muttered, getting to his feet. He walked across the street to retrieve his brother. “I swear if you bitch about ruining your coat, I’m gonna punch you.”

“Is he ok?” Nero said when Dante returned, carrying an unconscious Vergil.

“Physically yeah,” Dante said.

“Oh,” Nero swallowed. “You wanna head back to the van?”

“I think we should get away from this,” Dante tipped his head at the remains from the massacre. “But I don’t think we should go back just yet.”

“You want to stay here?” Nero said, eyebrows raised.

“Just till your pop wakes up and we can be sure he’s got a better grip on himself,” Dante held Vergil tighter. “Don’t want a crazed demon lord waking up in the van with your human friend now do you?”

“Good point,” Nero said. “Let’s go somewhere less gross.”

They found an empty hotel; it was small and in one piece. They took a room on the top floor, just in case anything was still lingering. They would be safer up high. Give them decent warning came and when you can fly yourself, top floor escapes are easy.

Vergil was already stirring by the time Dante set him down on one bed.

“Hey sleeping beauty,” Dante forced a smile as Vergil blearily opened his eyes. Dante leaned forward and left an overly loud kiss to his brother’s temple. “MWA,” he grinned. “Awakened by a handsome prince.”

“Frog more like it,” Nero said.

“Get off,” Vergil sat up, pushing his brother back. “Oaf.” He looked around the hotel room. “Why are we here? Why not go back to the van?”

“We wanted to make sure you were ok first,” Nero said. The look his father turned on him was fire.

“I’m ok,” he snapped.

“Yeah,” Dante sighed, dragging the word out. “You’re really not ok.” Vergil glared at him. “Glare all you like, asshole. People who are ok don’t lose their cool and massacre towns.”

“Those people were already dead,” Vergil muttered, unconsciously bringing his knees up and gripping his legs to his chest. “What I did was mercy.”

“Didn’t look like mercy,” Nero said, ignoring the uncharacteristic pose his father now occupied. “Looked like you lost your mind. Do you remember eating some of them?”

“Demons eat people,” Vergil said. “I used up a lot of energy.”

“You didn’t eat the people Vergil, you ate the demon,” Dante whispered. “Right down to the bones,” Vergil said nothing. “That’s not something someone in control of their demon does.”

“Leave it, Dante,” Vergil said through his teeth.

“You can’t do that again,” Nero stepped forward. “To have it not happen again, you need to address why it happened this time.”

“Therapist Nero is in the house,” Dante smiled, though it was wobbly, his body language tense as if he expected Vergil to attack despite his current curled position on the bed.

“You’re being ridiculous,” Vergil said, letting out a slow breath and deliberately unwinding himself from his tight posture.

“No, he’s not,” Dante reached out, slowly closing a hand over Vergil’s shoulder. “Why did seeing those people turned into demons make you freak out?”

“Freak out,” Vergil scoffed. “I did not freak out.”

“Yes, you did,” Nero said, but he looked at Dante. “You sure that was why?”

“Yup,” Dante said.

“But Urizen…” Nero paused, glancing at his father. “Urizen did that to Lady and Trish, why would it…” he trailed off again.

“That’s what I want to know,” Dante said. Vergil was not looking at either of them. “And none of us are leaving this hotel till we understand this.”

“Dante,” Vergil frowned at him.

“No,” Dante said firmly. “Look, I’m doing the best I can, which I know is probably shit, but it’s what you’ve got. I’m giving you space to work your own stuff out as much as I can, but this wasn’t just a panic attack Verge, this was something else and you need to deal with it.” Vergil said nothing. “Please.”

They were silent for a long time. It was only when Dante went to the bathroom and Vergil spoke.

“Urizen did that because he wanted to hurt the people close to Dante,” Vergil said eventually. His eyes were on Nero, his voice was little more than a whisper. “He wanted to tear down those who were close to him, hurt them, destroy them in the worst way he knew how.”

“Why?” Nero said, barely louder than his father.

“Because they were Dante’s,” Vergil looked up at Nero. “Demons are very single-minded; he saw Dante’s attention being spread and wanted it focused. He wanted to hurt him because of that.”

“and he imprisoned them in demon forms?” Nero said. “Rather than killing them?”

“Yes,” Vergil said.

“Why is that worse?” Nero frowned.

“Because that kind of corruption, you lose yourself to it. You are awake, conscious of everything around you, but you have no control. It is a corruption of the soul.”

“Corruption,” Dante breathed from the doorway. “That’s what Mundus did to you.” Vergil nodded.

“Being trapped inside, unable to even speak, watching…” Vergil trailed off. Nero rubbed the back of his neck, uncomfortable. They hadn’t spoken about what had happened when Vergil was in the demon world. He knew some of it from Dante, that Vergil had willingly fallen to the underworld when they were both teenagers. Trish confirmed that Vergil had fought and lost to Mundus. And then Dante had explained how he faced and kill his brother on Mallet Island. It had taken an unbelievable amount of whiskey to get Dante to talk about it, let alone admit to what that experience had done to him. 

“Mundus corrupted you,” Nero said.

“Not at first,” Vergil muttered. “He was proud, his pride convinced him he could ensure my obedience without corruption, but he was wrong.” For a moment, Vergil’s voice had some of its usual strength. “He wanted an obedient son of Sparda, visual evidence that Sparda was beneath him.”

“But he couldn’t,” Dante smiled. “No ones a stubborn as you.”

“No,” Vergil smirked for a second. “Unfortunately, like many of my previous follies, my stubbornness let to some unforeseen consequences.” He took a deep breath. “I had thought he would grow weary of fighting me, I thought he would kill me as he had so many others. But again, his pride would not allow it. And for the first time I found something my will could not overcome.”

“Rough,” Nero said, unable to think of anything else. Vergil laughed, it was a loud, high sound and made Nero’s stomach turn. It continued, growing louder and louder until Dante shook him hard enough to rattle his brain in his skull.

“Rough,” Vergil managed when he could breathe again, tears on his face. “Yes, Nero, it was rough. Being robbed of your free will and agency is rough.”

“Look sorry, it wasn’t the right word, but hell, I don’t know what to say,” Nero muttered.

“There is nothing to say,” Vergil sat up straight. “They held me for a time in that manner and I would not wish it on my worst enemy. So, I reacted with mercy when I saw what they had done to this town.”

“But you did it,” Nero said. “To Lady and Trish.”

“Urizen was not me,” Vergil said. “Or rather he was only a part of me, the part that saw only the end, not the means. He was hardly empathic.”

“All mind and no soul,” Dante mumbled.

“Hardly any mind,” Vergil scoffed. “He was all ego Dante; I think V was probably the more accurate reflection.”

“Holy shit,” Dante nudged his brother. “Did my big demon bro just admit his human side was better?”

“Hardly better, he was weak, but he at least had two brain cells to rub together.”

“I liked V,” Nero mumbled. Vergil scoffed, but it relieved Nero that at least he did not laugh again.

“Yes, well, there no accounting for taste,” Vergil muttered. “I trust you have prodded me sufficiently for us to return home now?”

“Uh, yeah, I guess,” Nero said, not sure what else they could say or do. This wasn’t a quick fix, this was something that would take time and patience and probably an actual therapist, though Nero doubted Vergil would or could go to a human therapist with this kind of trauma. They’d think he was insane and try to lock him away, which would probably result in a dead therapist.

“You called it mercy,” Dante’s voice was cracking as he tried to speak. “Killing them.” Vergil turned to look at his brother. Dante was shaking ever so slightly and looking hard at a spot on the floor.

“It was a mercy,” Vergil stepped up to his brother. “But you did not kill me, brother.” He reached down and took Dante’s wrist, putting it to his own chest. “As you can see.”

“But…” Dante started.

“I remember the Island,” Vergil said. “I don’t know how long I had been inside the armour by that point, Mundus would sometimes take me out of it for a time before putting me back in. It was difficult to keep track of time.”

“He took you out?” Nero said.

“He did not wish to control me with corruption, it was a sign of his weakness that he could not control me without suppressing my will. He kept trying to tempt me with freedom. It was a challenge each time to fight going back and not to dissolve into more pathetic means of avoiding my fate.” Vergil looked at his brother before turning to face Nero, though he did not let go of Dante’s hand. “Then Dante came to the island, I was so far gone by that point that I did not recognise him. But I recognised the amulet, and for the first time I had the strength to resist the corruption.”

“Aww, you big softy,” Dante choked on his words.

“Shut up, Dante,” Vergil said calmly, still facing Nero. “It was not enough to break free, but it was more control than I had had before. The closest I got to breaking the corruption was on our third encounter. I removed the helm, but again my folly was my pride, my moment of pride at my victory was enough for the corruption to snap back into place. I could not avoid a fight.”

“I should have…” Dante started.

“Don’t interrupt,” Vergil said. “Unfortunately, Mundus realised that I was gaining footing. Again, I thought he would destroy me. I was able to drop my amulet to allow Dante to use the Sparda though, which was good. It was enough.”

“But Mundus didn’t destroy you,” Nero said. Vergil shook his head.

“Dante is extremely distracting when he wants to be, I avoided my fate because Dante drew Mundus attention. Alas, I was in no condition to assist. Even with Mundus badly defeated the corruption remained intact. Though it no longer controlled my will, it was killing me. I fled Mundus and returned to the human world.”

“Took you long enough,” Dante said. Vergil finally turned to look at his brother.

“I was half dead, you utter buffoon,” he said and smacked Dante upside his head. “Have some empathy.”

“I’ve got plenty of empathy,” Dante said, pushing Vergil forward a few steps in retaliation. They stared at each other, and Nero expected another fight. Again, he was surprised when Vergil just sighed.

“I trust that now you have prodded enough?” Vergil grumbled. “Or would you like me to recount my entire childhood also?”

“V already did that,” Nero said. Vergil glared. “Hey, he kind of did, sort of.” He laughed a little. “You know V talked a lot, you don’t, not so much. I think this is the most I’ve ever heard you talk.”

“You threatened me with staying in this godforsaken dump eternally unless I did so, it was blackmail.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” Dante said.

“Do you at least feel better?” Nero said. Vergil shook his head.

“I am well aware of my current weakness,” he said. “It was you who benefited from this conversation.”

“It is not weakness,” Nero said automatically.

“Things that happened long ago are causing irrational outbursts today, how is that not a weakness?” Vergil snapped. “I refuse to be broken by…” he trailed off for a moment. “But I cannot deny that I am broken.” They stood silently for another long moment, unsure of how to respond.

“Bowls!” Dante blurted. Nero and Vergil both frowned at him. “There are bowls that get broken and put back together again with gold.”

“My mind is not a dish, Dante,” Vergil said.

“Look Mr Poetry, I thought you liked metaphors and junk,” Dante grinned, pride apparent on his face.

“When they make sense, I do,” Vergil muttered.

“Broken bowls, put back together with gold, they are prettier when they are broken and fixed. That’s you.” Dante’s grin widened. “Or it will be when therapist Nero finishes fixing you.”

“I’m not a therapist, Dante,” Nero snapped at the same time Vergil announced, “I’m not pretty.” 

“Yes, you are,” Dante pointed at Nero. “I’ve been trying to get him to talk about shit for months, you get him talking in the time it takes for me to take a leak.”

“This is pointless,” Vergil pinched the bridge of his nose. “This whole exercise is one of futility.”

“Alright, grump,” Dante nudged Vergil’s shoulder. “We can go home now, just steer clear of corruption till Nero can fix your noggin.”

“You are an asshole,” Nero said, but headed towards the door.

“Come on,” Dante said. “We might make it home by morning and get paid. I’ll treat us to Sundays!”

“I don’t think so,” Vergil said, following Dante and Nero out of the room and down the stairs. “I think you’ll find I did everything on this job, so I’m keeping the payment.”

“Not this again,” Nero muttered.

“Hey, I should at least get a brokerage fee and Nero gets a therapist fee, that’s got to be an even split.”

“No.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please review, I’d love to hear what you think of the chapter.  
> For information on published works and upcoming projects, release dates, as well as weekly blogs, check out [my website](https://katiemarie21.wordpress.com)


End file.
